Rewriting Scars
by The Last One To Fall
Summary: Life for James hasn't been going well and lets just say it's getting worse. Can Kendall save him or will he fall? WARNINGS!: SLASH!, impiled drug use, mentions of rape and drinking. Don't like, don't read. Crap summary, way better than it sounds.


**A/N: Yeah, I really shouldn't be writting another story... I'm so bad with updating! But for anyone whose reading '36 Reasons Why I Love You', I'm not forgetting it or dropping it or whatever. I just can't really think of anything to write for it. I got up to 20 reasons and then got stuck... Anyways, this is a really sad story. And added note, James actually had an older brother in this story because it's important to the plot. It has slash, and a lot of it, so if it's not your thing, I suggest you leave before reading this because I don't really wanna get flamed over something I warned you about. **

**Major Warnings include the following: SLASH, implied drug use, mentions of rape, cutting, and drinking. If any of that affects you, just leave. There is a back button and I suggest you use it. Sorry this is a long note but whatever. Read on!**

Prologue 

Little 4 year old James awoke to strange sounds coming from the downstairs very late one night. Quietly, the child climbed out of bed and went to investigate. When he reached the bottom, the little boy saw his daddy sitting at the table in the dining room with his head buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Worried, James ran over and threw his arms around his dad's waist, hugging him as tightly as he could. Hank Diamond was startled for a brief moment before realizing it was his young son. Wordlessly, he tugged his little boy into his lap and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

James grew more worried. His daddy never cried. He was the bravest man that James had ever met. He became scared and clung to his father. The child felt his father smile into his hair before another sob escaped him.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Slowly, something began to click into place for the young boy. Something was missing from the room, or rather someone. "Daddy, where's Mommy?" The older man just cried harder. The young boy became more frightened. He didn't have a very good feeling about what was going on.

Finally, Hank calmed down a little bit. He sat his son on the table so he could look him in the eye. James began to panic. He never sat on the table unless his parents had something extremely important to tell him. Like the time his puppy was hit by a car or when his older brother overdosed and was in the hospital. Whatever happened, it was serious. James began to panic; he didn't want anything bad to have happened to his family.

His dad looked down a minute, took a deep breath and looked his son dead in the eyes. James flinched from the raw emotion pouring out of his father but he didn't tear his eyes away. This was incredibly important. Another deep breath and then Hank Diamond began to talk.

"James, Mommy's… Mommy's not coming home. She… She was…. She was in a car crash. They said that she died on impact. I'm so sorry." He said, tears dripping down his cheeks. James was frozen. His heart was racing and nothing was really making sense in his mind.

Mommy, dead? The thought was unfathomable to his 4 year old mind. "Daddy, Mommy's not gone. She just had to work late. She is coming home. She is!" James yelled in anger and in fear. The little boy was upset that his dad would even talk like that; his mommy would walk through the front door like she always did when coming home late from work. He was terrified because deep down in his heart, he knew his daddy wasn't lying.

Suddenly, reality hit the child like a ton of bricks. She really wasn't coming home. James burst into tears at the thought of never having his mom tuck him in, tell him another bedtime story, kiss him good night. It horrified him that she would never hug him, tell him she loved him. There was one thought that made Little James cry the hardest; he never told his mother good bye.

Hank just held onto his crying child with his own sobs much softer. After what felt like hours later, the father took his sleeping child upstairs to tuck him in. Hank laid his son in his bed and was turning to go when he felt a tiny hand grab his pinky finger. Startled because he thought that his youngest was asleep, Hank looked down at his kid.

In a really, really tiny voice, James whispered "Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Hank just gave a sad smile and picked his youngest child up. He carried the kid to bed and set him down before climbing in himself. He shut off the light and closed his eyes.

As the heart broken man began to fall in to a restless sleep, he felt his young son snuggle up into his father's chest and sigh. Hank felt the lightest traces of a grin tugging at his lips as he held his child securely in his arms. Somehow, though he didn't know HOW, their little family would make it through. They just had too; he couldn't lose another.


End file.
